A robot has been known in which a vertical operation mechanism and a horizontal mechanism are combined in order to move a work such as a large-sized liquid crystal substrate up-down or horizontally, and the vertical operation mechanism takes charge of the up-down operation and the horizontal operation mechanism takes charge of the horizontal operation (For example, Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-24966
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-326182
Patent Document 3: JP-A-11-123675